Dreams
by Kattes Moon
Summary: Anna has been getting dreams that she couldn't ever imagine receiving. Perhaps it could be visions? But visions of what? What does it mean? Will something happen in the future? Read and find out! This is a hao x anna x yoh fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"NO!"

Anna jolted upright from her futon, screaming. She gasped for air, beads of sweat sliding down her face.

She looked out the window to see it was still dark. The only source of light in the black night was the few beams of light cascading from the moon.

'That dream again,' she thought while wiping the sweat off her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Although she could only remember bits and pieces of her dream, she noticed she had the same nightmare during the past few nights.

Anna tried recalling her dream, remembering a scene where her hands and clothes were covered with blood. There were also heaps of dead bodies all over the ground. It was a nightmare itself alone... a majorly horrifying one.

'What is it? A vision?' she wondered, pondering over ways of why these scenes kept appearing. Her train of thoughts broke when she heard footsteps approaching her door.

"Anna?"

A gentle yet worried voice called out Anna's name. She immediately recognized the owner of the voice.

It was Yoh.

"Are you ok?"

...

"Yes, don't worry about me, go back to sleep," she replied, trying to not let any trace of fear mix with her voice.

"A-are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You can... if you want to start training ten times harder starting tomorrow. You're strong Yoh, but not enough. I 'ought to give you more of my training..." Anna scowled, laying back down again.

"E-eh?! That's ok Anna! I-I'll go back to sleep, good night!" Yoh stuttered frantically. The sound of rushed footsteps faded away towards the other room where Yoh's friends were sleeping.

Yoh has to become stronger and be Shaman King. He promised that to Anna long ago. She didn't want him to worry about her because of a simple dream.

Yoh needs to focus.

He already got too distracted by his 'idiotic' friends, as Anna would put it.

Weariness soon began to take over as she soon began to sleep again, hoping she won't have the same dream once more.

...

Anna was woken up by a beam of sunlight shining towards her face from the window. Morning already. She rubbed her eyes only to feel tears and sweat. Oh when will the nightmare stop?

As she got up a wave of pain washed over her. Her head was throbbing and felt as if she was on a rollercoaster for the last several hours with a major fever. Not even a few seconds later, she was drunk with pain coursing through her head.

Anna grumbled in pain, heading towards the living room for breakfast after washing up, wearing her usual attire, a short black dress with her infamous blue rosary hanging from her neck.

As usual Ren and Horohoro was starting their day screaming names at each other. Manta, on the other hand, was trying to make them stop. Chocolove was cracking jokes to Pirika who was laughing way too much while Yoh was sighing from his poor comedy. Faust and Eliza were flirting to each other which made her headache even worse.

Anna coughed to get everyone's attention, queuing them to be quite.

"Anna! Do you feel alri-", Yoh tried to ask if she was alright only getting cut off by his fiancee.

"Where's breakfast Yoh?"

"Yes, I'll make it right now!", Yoh exclaimed running to the kitchen. As soon as she sat down everyone started to continue where they left off, breaking the supporting silence she needed. Anna tried to endure the headache but it seemed like it was getting worse each second. She gripped the table, hard enough to break the wood.

"Forget it.", she grumbled going to her room again. Perhaps one of her books had the answers to what she was looking for.

...

"Eh? Where's Anna?", Yoh asked holding plates full of eggs and rice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna was sitting beside the window surrounded by piles of books. She flipped to the last pages gaining nothing that she needed to know. She reached for another book when she suddenly felt a presence beside her. She sighed looking at the figure that came from the window.

"What do you want Hao?"

"My, straight to the point as always Anna.", Hao exclaimed leaning on his arms closer towards the window ledge. He eyed the books that surrounded her. "Doing some reading are we? In the middle of the Shaman Tournament?"

"Just research.", she replied coldly closing her book. She stood up to give him her an icy glare, eye to eye.

"Ah.. for the 'nightmares' you're having right? How's your head? ", Hao responded her with a grin.

"I see that you've been wasting your time- or even fooling around using reishi on Yoh."

"Right as always Anna-chan."

"Do not call me Anna-chan! Nor my name! If you don't want to die, I prefer you start calling me by my last name, or never call me for that matter.", she scowled trying very hard not to slap his pitiful face.

Hao smirked only replying, "Of course, my Shaman Queen."

Anna raised her hand and swung at his cheek with full force only letting Hao get the chance to grab her wrist and push her against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!", she glowered trying to push him away. "Let me go!"

Hao leaned towards her ear whispering, "Something bad is going to happen Anna. And we both know it. Beware. Opacho informed me it involves you a little too much than my dear otouto."

"..."

Hao smiled satisfied by her answer. "Until then Anna." He unpinned her wrists and slowly stepped back.

Hao escaped through the window leaving Anna confused. What just happened? Did he intend to do that?

But she was angry at the same time.

How dare he do such a vile thing?! Disgusting, invading other people's personal space. Hmph!

However, while flies away on his Spirit of Fire away from her, blood gathered in her cheeks against her will, making her cheeks warm.

Curse him! How dare he make her blush!

…

The next day her headache has gotten worse. All she could do now was to meditate to keep her mind occupied from the pain. There was a waterfall, small, but large enough to sit under. The water could cool her mind, and perhaps sharpen her senses too. A few hours of meditating would do the trick.

Anna headed out in the afternoon wearing a plain yukata. "Yoh, I'll be meditating.", she called out leaving the building.

The waterfall wasn't that far, not far enough for _the_ Anna Kyoyama can't handle. Just a few mountains ahead.

Once she arrived she sat down in a kneeling positions on a rock below the waterfall. She closed her eyes making her mind blank from the pain. She listened to the water crashing down on her which felt like sharp ice from above.

…

When she opened her eyes to see that the sun was already going down. As soon as she broke out of her trance, heading towards dry land her head felt like it was going to explode. She leaned against a tree trying to endure the pain. Her vision was getting blurry, and her mind felt droopy. She collapsed to her knees fainting.

…

 _Her hands were red. Everywhere she looked there was blood. She felt a twinge of pain in her stomach. She looked down to see bullet holes going in and then out of her body. Her eyes widened with fear, an-_

Anna jolted awake gasping for air. She looked around to see that she was being carried. Arms hugging her back and legs.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

'Yoh?', she thought looking up to see the face of her fiancee's twin brother, Hao. Anna immediately regretted thinking that _he_ was Yoh. They are two polar opposites. One's with two different goals but with the same achievement to become Shaman King. Yet, they were so similar too. They had a gentle voice, with the same brown, chocolate eyes and hair. Their touch, gentle but firm. Anna decided to not make the same mistake again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Anna screamed struggling to make him let go, only too tired to even budge his hands.

"Calm down Anna, I'm only taking you to back. I found you collapsed back at the waterfall.", Hao gently replied, smiling.

Anna sighed giving up. She was too tired to shrug him off, and the pain kept banging her head like crazy.

"Perhaps, you can repay me, by joining my team and becoming mine.", he smirked as he spotted the building Anna was living in.

"Wanting what you can't have as always, Hao. Are you too foolish to understand that I will be with Yoh forever?"

"Same goes for you, Anna. We both know that I will become Shaman King. You were mine from the very start."

Anna also saw the building and commanded him to let her down. Hao happily did what she asked and gently put her down. Anna started walking away turning her back in front of him, only to stop and warn, "Whatever you think is going to happen in the future is foolish to my ears. I will successfully prevent it from happening."

Hao smirked, delighted by Anna's determination. "I'm glad… It pains me to see you get hurt, Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weeks has passed since Anna's encounter with Hao, and something was wrong, very wrong. Voices was heard in her mind when people were not talking, she couldn't stop it or even stop hearing it.. Like it had a mind- no hundreds of minds on its own. It felt so familiar to Anna, it was… but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was.. It was.. Oh no… Reishi.

Anna locked herself in her room.

Why? All this time she controlled and blocked her reishi, but now she couldn't. Did that make sense? Thoughts and secrets that were not her own flooded in her head non-stop, giving her a bigger headache.

It wasn't only in her head, it was also outside too. She could hear Ren, and Horohoro fighting, Yoh trying to stop them, while Chocolove was telling his idiotic jokes to- whoever was listening to him. She wanted to slap all of them for being so loud and rude, but it wasn't their fault. She couldn't blame them because of her reishi. They had nothing to do with it, so she resisted the urge of killing them one by one.

It was after a couple of days where she couldn't even tell if a person was talking, or thinking. She opened her door going straight to the living room where Yoh and the others are. "Get out, GET OUT! ALL OF YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN", she screamed, "YOH!"

"Y-YES ANNA?!"

"I WANT YOU TO DO 20 LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND, 1000 SITUPS, PUSHUPS, AND 5 HOURS OF WALL LIFTS."

"E-EH?!"

"THE REST OF YOU CAN JOIN HIM, OR CLEAN THIS HOUSE UNTIL IT SHINES!", Anna shouted going back to her room slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong with her today?", Horohoro complained getting a mop ready.

Ryu, who was washing the dishes stated, "Anna-sama did look quite pale today."

"Maybe she's finally turning into an ice witch," the Ainu scoffed."Right, Yoh? EH?!" Horohoro looked to see that his friend was walking up stairs.

Faust snickered, "Yoh-kun is going to be a great husband,"

…

"Anna?", Yoh called knocking on her door.

"What do you want? You're supposed to do your training."

"Ah… Can I come in?"

"... No.", Anna replied coldly, sniffling. Wait, what?! Anna sniffing?!

"I'm coming in."

Yoh look at Anna, tears were dripping down her cheeks. "Anna, what's wrong? Do you feel well?", he asked sitting in front of Anna.

"My reishi… I can't control it anymore.."

"What, why? What happened?"

"I don't know.. It.. it started about a few weeks ago..", Anna answered wiping her tears away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I- I could've of helped you, Anna!"

It slightly bothered Yoh to know that Anna did not depend on him.

"No. You need to stick to your training, you're still not strong enough to defeat Hao. You should not get distracted by a simple problem like this."

"But I am strong Anna. Strong enough to protect you."

Anna touched his forehead with hers. "But not enough to become Shaman King. Go do your training before I add more to it."

Her fiance sighed in defeat slightly blushing, "Alright Anna. But please, if anything troubles you, it's ok to depend on me. I promised I would help you, right?"

She smiled, "Yes."

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice! Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the past few days Yoh did everything he could to prevent people staying in the house for too long. He would say, "Hey let's eat outside today," or "Anna is very sick, it'd be best not to bother her and go out before she gives us more training!'

"What do you want to eat today?"

Manta gasped forgetting to bring money. "I need to go back," he explained getting ready to run the other direction. "You guys go ahead."

Ren sighed folding his arms, "I want to eat Chinese food."

"AGAIN?! WE HAD THAT YESTERDAY!", Horohoro complained glaring at the Chinese shaman.

"Do you have a prob-"

Ren's voice was blocked by the sound of helicopters flying past them from above.

"Helicopters? On this island?", Ryu questioned waiting for an answer.

"Helicopter? More like hel-", Chocolove began a pun only to be punched by Ren.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Horohoro yawned, "It's probably the Patch's doing something weird again for the tournament."

"I don't know…" Yoh pointed to a group of men dressed in black suits walking towards them. "They don't look like a Patch or a shaman."

"What?!"

Yoh's face darkened, "They have guns."

Gunshots and silenced screams was heard in multiple places.

"I'll check out what's happening there," Ryu confirmed, Faust following him.

"In that case, we will see if anyone is alright over there," Chocolove exclaimed talking Ren and Horohoro with him.

"Geh… Looks like I'm alone..", the Asakura muttered looking to see the a man holding a gun pointing towards him.

Yoh's eyes widened, "Sir.. Do you need anything? I mean, I heard gunshots an-"

The man interrupted him with an icy tone, "Ever seen this boy?" He held up a picture of a person that looked exactly like Manta.

"Eh?! Manta?!"

"So you do know him," the man smirked, "tell me where he is boy, and I'll make sure that I won't hurt you."

"But you probably hurt othe-", once again Yoh was cut off, but this time with a bullet shooting past him grazing his cheek. He looked at the man in shock, not that he didn't expect it.

Amidamaru appeared calling his masters name worriedly. "Yoh-dono, I do not think we can stop him with oversoul, after all…"

"Oh right.. An oversoul could only be used by another.."

"Yes."

"Then I guess we have to try another tactic right?"

The man shot another bullet aiming besides the Shamans foot, "Hey! Who are you talking too?!"

"You should really let someone finish talking! AMIDAMARU, SPIRIT-BALL MODE! HYOI-GATTAI 100%!"

Running straight towards him, in one swoop Yoh knocked the gun out of his hand and knocked the man unconscious.

"Eheh!" Yoh grinned, "It's been a long time since we used hyoi-gattai, right Amidamaru?"

The boy saw more men similar to the man he just fought. In suspicion, he decided to follow them only to find the whole team The Ren doing the same thing.

"Ren! What happened, do you know what's going on?"

"We tried to make the guy who attacked us talk, but the only thing he said was that he was ordered to find Manta by Oyamada Mansumi," Ren replied wiping away the blood on his hands.

"Manta's dad?!"

"Manta's dad?!", Horohoro and Chocolove repeated in shock.

"Where is Manta?"

"Back at home!"

"With Anna?", Horohoro scoffed. "Then I'm probably sure he will be okay. Anna will definitely slap all of them to death."

"We are not sure yet, so it's best if we follow them."

"Right."

Yoh had a worried look on his face. _'Anna!'_

 **Back in the house…**

Anna opened her eyes from her rest. _'It's happening.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mansumi might be a bit OCC, and Anna's powers be a bit over exaggerated in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Manta was just about to pass Anna's bedroom door when the door suddenly burst open almost knocking him down on the floor.

"Manta!- Oh good, you are here."

"Hey!", Manta looked up to see the usually calm Anna look a bit tired and disturbed. "Ah.. What I meant was…"

"Go find Yoh and the others and bring him here. But go through the back door so no one sees you from the front."

"What? Why?"

Anna sighed in disbelief. "You really don't know anything, do you? Your father is trying to find you." She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you want to go with him?"

"O-OTOUSA-" Before Manta could even finish what he was going to say he was slapped harshly.

"Shut it. Do you want them to hear you?"

"Of course not! But why is he here?! How does he know I am here?"

"I don't know how specifically, but I do know that he knows where you are. So I want you to go and find Yoh for me. I'll distract them."

"Anna, I know my father. He is going to kill you, come with me!"

"No. He has men everywhere on the island."

Loud bangs were heard outside. "Oyamada Manta, we know you are in here!"

"Hurry, and go!", Anna pushed him out the back door and closed the door locked.

"E-eh!" Manta tried to open the door, but it was no use. "Anna, ANNA!"

The boy heard footsteps coming towards him. "I think I heard something over there!" Manta ran as fast as he could. If he stayed there any longer he would've been caught.

 **Back in the house-**

"Hey! We know you're in there!"

Anna opened the door making it crash to the other side of the wall. "You're so noisy, what do you want?!"

A man held a picture of Manta. "Do you know him?"

"No, I believe I do not.", she replied glaring at the man. "Who's in charge here? I would like to speak to your boss."

"I believe that's me madam," Mansumi stepped forward. "Miss, we asked everyone here and they all confirmed he is living here. If you kindly let us, we would like to search your house in case you are not telling us the truth."

"More like killed everyone," Anna muttered under her breath. "This is private property, so I can not let you in this house. Now please leave because I 'kindly' turned you down."

Mansumi sighed, "Kill her."'

One of his men raised their gun and shot her only to be blocked by one of Anna's shikigami. "Sorry, but I cannot let you kill me that easily," she smiled.

"Wha-" before he could even react he was knocked unconscious.

Some fired more only to get blocked and knocked out.

"Leave before you get hurt."

Mansumi couldn't believe what was happening. "W-WITCH! ALL FIRE ON HER!"

They shooted enough to created a cloud of dust. Zenki and Kouki were hovered over Anna blocking all the bullets. The more people tried to kill the more they became unconscious. It seemed like it was going on forever.

'This doesn't seem so bad. Maybe… My visions weren't true after all..'

Oh, how Anna thought too soon. A man with a combat knife, after losing his gun, came running towards her.

'Tch. Close combat.' She was in an edge. With Zenki and Kouki blocking all the bullets, the only choice she had was to fight him with the rosary she had as a weapon. Huh?... Anna looked at him closely. A man probably in his mid 40-50's, with the eyes oddly the same as hers. She felt like she met him before.. But when? Who is he?! Her eyes widened. "Father?"

The moment she said that word, the moment she got distracted, he took the advantage and took a clean swing up from her elbow to shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed in anguish, grasping her arm in pain. Everything happened so fast. She looked up to see him smiling. Why? How? The first word that came up in her head was, 'kill.' Kill the man that abandoned her. The man that abused her. Kill him. She ordered Kouki to knock him down, once it did she slowly put her hands around his neck, not thinking of anything else.

Anna whispered, "Why did you leave me out there?"

"..." No answer, as expected.

She tried once again. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Her grip became tighter choking him. Still nothing. Anna's mind became foggy. With all these questions she wanted answered, all the possibilities. She couldn't concentrate on how tight she was holding his neck.

He tried to loosen her grip, but it was too strong. Like the strength of an oni. He couldn't resist anymore, he was one step closer to death. "You demon…"

That woke Anna up. She looked down to see a man that she never wanted to know dead. "I… I-" tears started forming. "It looks like I'm alone again…"

More gunshots was heard. Pain suddenly formed in her stomach. They shot her stomach, three bullet holes can be seen. Her own blood spilling on her hands and clothes. Is this the end? Is this how she is going to die? "Ah…" No.. This is not how she will die. Anna looked around to see that she was surrounded with humans pointing guns around her. Monsters… They were the real monsters. Not her, not the shamans.

"Ahaha…"

"What's so funny?" Mansumi questioned eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of you."

Anna screamed in agony releasing a massive wave of furyoku slowly forming an oni. It was the same oni as last time- no it was definitely larger, and quite stronger too. Perhaps almost the same as the Spirit of Fire. "Kill them oni." She was blinded with rage.

One by one they all got killed. Screams deafening the scene with blood splattering everywhere. Anna looked at Mansumi who was trying to escape. He noticed. "No please! I was just trying to bring my son back home. This is not my fault! ... In fact it is yours!"

Anna slowly walked up to him. "Oh? And how so?"

"If you didn't tell him these stupidly spirit stories you made him believe, none of this should of happened! I swear I'll exterminate your kind."

"I see.. Are you declaring war? Even if you have more people, we have our fair share to kill you. You're just playing with fire." Anna started to wrap her beads around her neck. "Fire vs. fire… Isn't that interesting?"

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ANNA! STOP!"

Anna looked up breaking her trance. Yoh was at the front gate with Manta and his other friends. All of them looked at her with horror. In her eyes, it looked like they saw her in disgust. Her rosary loosened as Mansumi gasped for air.

Their thoughts filled her mind.

'What the hell?..'

'Was Anna always this strong?'

'She's crazy!'

'This place reeks of blood. It's disgusting.'

"Y-yoh! I-it's…", Anna looked around. Dead bodies were everywhere on the ground. Blood covered her hands, and she noticed how much pain she was in. What has she done? The oni started to slowly disappear. 'It's happening all over again. I'm left alone again.' Her vision became blurry, meaning that she used too much furyoku.

Anna bolted straight towards the forest.

"Anna!" Yoh called chasing after her. With all the trees blocking his way, Yoh couldn't keep track of his fiancee.

After minutes of running, that felt like hours, Anna slumped down beside a rock. With her sight blurred it was hard to tell where she was going. She bumped into many trees which deepened her wound.

"You really are quite outstanding. In the end I'm just more interested in you."

Anna felt a presence in front of her, she looked up to see a blurred face that looked like Yoh. Too tired to speak she whispered, "Yoh?.."

"No, but you were close though. It's Hao."

"Ah… I see…"

Hao held his hand in front of her, "Anna dear, I asked you once before, and I'll ask you again, I want you to come with me." He examined her closely. Cuts were seen on her lips and head making her pale skin covered with blood. The wounds on her arm and stomach was quite gruesome too.

"I can teach you how to control your powers, especially your reishi."

The only answer he got was a death threatening glare.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want. Believe me, I tried reading your mind before and it gave me quite a headache."

Anna breathed, "Alright." She took his hand. Anna had nowhere to go except with him. Yoh would probably think of her as a monster too, after all the people she killed. Kino and Yohmei would probably just kick her out. She didn't even have any friends.

Hao smiled, lifting Anna up -because of her injuries- he summoned Spirit of Fire to fly away.

Back in the house-

After Yoh came back walking out from the forest his friends came up to him asking him so many questions. The usually calm Yoh looked so distraught and nervous. "I- I never saw Anna like this.."

Ren crossed his arms, with a hint of concern he spoke, "I think you owe us an explanation."

"Ok... Where is Manta?"

"He's talking with his dad."

"Yes, alright," Yoh leaned against a tree. "It happened about three or four years ago when I first met her.. When I first met Anna. (I think Yoh was about 13-14 years old when he was on the island? Idk lol) I kind of saved her back then. Anna has this power called the reishi that let her see one's heart and hear their thoughts. Reishi is created when a person is alone or afraid. It's kind of scary, really. She once told me that it drove her crazy. With all the noise and thoughts she had to hear everyday non-stop. Grandma Kino found Anna alone and abandoned on Mount. Osore. I don't know why her parents abandoned her, but I'm guessing they were humans too.. Anna also had this special power that can summon onis."

"That explains the demon that disappeared when we arrived," Ren nodded.

"Right, but it's the first time I ever saw an oni that looked like that. It looked stronger and bigger than the oh-oni I saw a few years ago. Back then, Anna dispited humans. Her hatred was the cause of the oni summoning, but summon too many, or too big can use a lot of furyoku. After I saved her, her reishi started to weaken but these past few days she told me her reishi returned. And now… she's gone.." Yoh started to sniffle. "I-I don't know what to do."

Beside him Horohoro started to cry too, "Damn it Yoh! After all these months we spent together I thought you were just a lazy bum! That's the saddest past I ever heard!"

"Don't worry Yoh," Chocolove reassured, "We'll definitely find Anna! Right Ren?"

"En." Ren grunted in agreement.

The island speakers suddenly turned on letting out a gruff voice. "Attention, attention. Goldva speaking. Uh, due to the deaths of many shamans the Shaman Tournament can not continue. The only choice we have is to start the tournament again with new contestants. What a horrible day today was."

…

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN WE'LL BE DOING IT AGAIN?!", Horohoro screamed ruffling his hair in distress.

"IT MEANS WE'LL BE DOING THIS WHOLE DAMN THING ALL OVER AGAIN!", Ren frustratedly shouted kicking the wall.

"Aghhh!" Yoh whined in annoyance.

Chocolove reassured trying to be the peacemaker, "It's ok, it's ok! We'll be fighting shamans that didn't make it before, so I'm pretty sure it will be easy!"

Automatically the Ainu lit up, "AHAH! You're right!"

Yoh spotted Manta walking towards them, "Manta! Are you al-"

Before Yoh could finish his sentence Manta dropped to the ground, looking down. Between sniffles and hiccups he said, "E-everyone I-I-I'm very sorry. Because of me… Because of me Anna i-is hurt and a lot.. A lot of people.."

Yoh hugged him making him stop from shock, "Don't you dare say that Manta. It is not your fault, or your dad's."

In the back Horohoro muttered to himself, "No, I'm pretty sure it was Manta's dad's fault." Only getting punched by Ren.

Yoh continued, "It's mine.. I should have never let you come with me."

"W-What?!", Manta tried to push his friend away to look at him in the face, but Yoh only hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry Manta." He finally let go of him, turning away trying to not show his tears. "Please go back to Tokyo."

"EH?!", Horohoro and Chocolove gaped from shock. Yoh would never act like this! Would he?... He must be very angry?

Manta ran away crying just like episode 17.. 'Eh?! Did I just break the fourth wall?' Anyway, anyway, Yoh wouldn't believe what he did. He hurt his friend again, but he had no choice. After today, people would find out who did this and… he couldn't imagine what would happen to Manta on the island.

"Are you sure about this?", Ren asked putting his hand on Yoh's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Yoh nodded wiping his tears away, "I can't guarantee Manta's safety on this island, after what his dad did, people could find out and.."

The Chinese shaman sighed, "That's true.."

Chocolove stared at the path Manta ran, "I hope he will be ok."

 **Back to Anna and Hao…**

Hao left Anna in the Patch's Medical Centre so her wounds can get treated. After they were stitched up and bandaged she was left in one of the hospital rooms to rest. After a few minutes Hao came back disturbingly pleased. "What's up with you?" Anna asked slowly sitting up-right on the hospital bed.

Hao chuckled, "Who would've thought you would actually survive from all that blood loss!"

"How about we find out if you could survive this," Anna shot holding up her beads.

"Now, now Anna, we both know you're too weak to even touch me- actually to do anything!" he teased sitting beside Anna.

Anna shuffled to the side. Even if she did join him she had to always be cautious, who knows what he might do to her any moment. If he wanted, he could've left Anna in the forest to die! "Anyway, I heard the Shaman is restarting.."

"Right! We have to do the whole damn thing again because of Yoh's human friend. I'm sure everyone feels the same way as I-"

Resisting the urge to slap him she cut him off in a sharp voice, "I don't care about your damn feelings Hao."

"Then what could it possibly be Anna, dear? Remember, I can't read your mind, so you have to tell me directly!"

"I want to join the tournament."

"My! What a turn of events!" Hao exclaimed directly looking at Anna, "I'm very curious, what makes you want to join?"

Anna thought for a bit, "I don't really know. For fun? There won't be anything to do on this dumb island."

"Ah I see. Then I will eagerly await for your 'real' answer someday."

"Who said that wasn't my real answer?" Anna glared only to be answered by a chuckle from him.

"I'm not that dumb Anna. My, being together with Yoh's 'friends' sure did chan-" Hao was cut off by a sharp, painful slap on his cheek.

"Do not speak of them. It disgusts me."

Hao smiled rubbing his cheek. "As you wish."

They heard footsteps approaching the room interrupting their… whatever they had between them.

The fire shaman stood up holding the itako's hand.

"Come, I think it's time to go."

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice!**


End file.
